Carrie's Baby
by SmartGirl90210
Summary: Carrie White Goes To A Party Only To End Up Pregnant. What Happens When Mama Finds Out. How Will Carrie Handle All This
1. Chapter 1

It Was A Hot Sunny Day In Chamberlain, Maine. The Girls In Miss Collins Gym Class Were Running Laps.

"Four More Laps, Girls", Miss Collins Yelled.

Carrie White Was Running Her Ninth Lap. Carrie White Was Ewen High School's Disliked Student. She Was Disliked By Every Student And Bullied Everyday, Mostly By Chris Hargensen.

"Hey Girls", Yelled Chris, "Here Comes Scary Carrie"

Chris And Her Friends Laughed As Norma Tripped Carrie On Purpose Where Carrie Hit Her Knee, Drawing A Bit Of Blood.

"Alright", Miss Collins Yelled, "That's Enough Girls. Nine More Laps"

The Girls Groaned As Miss Collins Ordered Them To Get Back On The Field And Run Extra More Laps. Miss Collins Took Carrie To The Nurse Where's Knee Got Fixed By Miss Collins.

"You Can Be Excused From Gym Class, Carrie", Miss Collins Said

Carrie White Took A Shower, Put On Her Regular Clothes, And Sat The Rest Of The Period In Gym Class. As Gym Was Over, Carrie Went To Her Next Class So The Other Girls Wouldn't Bully Her.

"Hey, Carrie", Sue Snell Said

"Yeah", Carrie Said

"Do You Wanna Come To My Party This Friday?", Sue Asked

"Um Yeah", Carrie Said

As Carrie Went To Her Next Class, She Wasn't Sure How Mama Would Feel If She Heard Say I Wanna Go To A Party


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie Walked Home That Day. She Walked Inside Her House Where Margaret White Was Sewing.

"Mama", Carrie Said

"What Is It Little Girl", Margaret Replied

"Um, Can I Go To A Party?", Carrie Asked

"What Did You Say?", Margaret Say

"I Said Can I Go"

Carrie Was Interrupted By A Slap By Margaret. Carrie Begins To Draw Blood. Margaret Grabs Her Bible And Pulls Carrie's Hair.

"You Wanna Go To A Party", Margaret Laughed

"Mama, Please", Carrie Said As She Began To Cry, "Don't Hurt Me"

"You Want To Be Introduced Into Drugs, Drinking, And Sex", Margaret Said, "Is That What You Want Carrietta?"

"Please Mama Just Let Me Go", Carrie Said Tearfully, "I Won't Do Anything Bad I Promise"

Margaret Ignored Carrie's Pleads. She Pulls Her Hair And Drags Carrie To The Praying Closet.

"Mama", Carrie Yelled, "Mama, Please Let Me Out"

"Stay In That Closet Little Girl", Margaret Said As She Began To Pray, "And Eve Was Weak"

Carrie Began To Bang On The Door Even Louder

"You Can Stop Me Mama", Carrie Whispered, "But Im Still Going. Whether You Like It Or Not"


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

Carrie Snuck Out That Friday Night And Made Her Way To The Beach Where She Saw Almost Every From School There.

"I Can't Believe You Invited Her", Chris Whispered

"Leave Her Alone", Sue Whispered Back

Carrie Made Her Way And Sat Down Near A Fireplace.

"Hey Guys", Sue Yelled, "Who Wants To Play Truth Or Dare"

The Other Kids Made Their Way To The Fireplace As They Began To Play Truth Or Dare.

"Chris, Truth Or Dare", Sue Asked

"Truth", Chris Said

"Is It True That Your A Virgin", Sue Asked

"Uh No", Chris Said As She Sipped Her Beer, "Norma, Truth Or Dare"

"Dare" Norma Said

Chris Came Up To Norma And Whispered Something In Her Ear. Norma Came Up To Carrie And Threw Her Beer On Her. Soon, Chris Joined In.

"Guys Stop", Carrie Yelled

Carrie Ran Inside Sue's Beach House And Went To The Bathroom.

"Billy, Truth Or Dare", Norma Asked

"Dare", Billy Said

"When Carrie Falls Asleep, I Dare You To Have Sex With Her"

"Norma, Are You Crazy", Chris Said

"Come On, Chris", Norma Said, "It'll Be One Time"

"Alright", Billy Said

A Couple Hours Later, Billy Went Into The Room Carrie Slept. Chris Pulled Out Her Camcorder.

"This Will Be Funny", Chris Whispered

Billy Went Over To Carrie And Took Off Her Pants And Began To Do The Sex With Her. After Minutes, The Sex Was Over. Chris Pulled Out The Tape From The Camcorder.

"This Will Go In My Memory Box", Chris Said

As The Other Kids (Except Sue) Laughed, Carrie Began To Move.

"Shit", Norma Said, "She's Awake"

The Other Kids Ran Back To The Beach. Carrie Yawned And Opened Her Eyes.

"I Guess It's Getting Late", Carrie Whispered, "I Gotta Go Home"

Carrie Pulled Up Her Pants And Ran Out The Beach House. Carrie Made It To Her Neighborhood And Walked Silently In Her House. Thank Goodness Her Mom Was Asleep. Carrie Quietly Slipped On Pajamas And Silently Slept In Her Bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

It Was A Cloudy Morning. Carrie Was In English. She Had Been Feeling Sick Since Saturday But Didn't Think Much Of It.

"Ok Class", The Teacher Said, "Don't Forget To Study Wednesday's Test"

The Bell Rang And Carrie Hurried To Gym Class.

"Alright Girls", Miss Collins Said, "Today We'll Be Practicing More Laps".

The Girls Groaned As They Made Their Way To Field And Began To Run.

Carrie Saw Chris And The Other Girls Got Off The Field.

"Did You See The Video", Chris Whispered To Norma

"Yeah", Norma

Carrie Suddenly Felt Nauseous. As Carrie Tried To Finish Her Lap, Norma Tripped Her Again. Carrie (Now Feeling The Urge To Vomit) Accidentally Threw Up On Norma's Shoes. The Girls Looked Disgusted At What They Had Just Saw.

"All Right Girls", Miss Collins, "Sue, Will You Take Carrie To The Nurse?"

"Miss Collins, Im Fine", Carrie Insisted

"Carrie", Miss Collins Said, "You Just Threw Up. You're Not Fine"

"Im Fine", Carrie Yelled

Carrie Suddenly Felt Dizzy.

"Carrie", Sue Said, "Just Listened To Miss Collins

Carrie's Arms Drooped As She Began To Lose Consciousness.

"I Told Im", Carrie Said As She Tried To Talk But Her Wirds Began To Slur

"Im Fine" Carrie Said

Carrie Closed Her Eyes And Fell To Her Right Side. Everything Went Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Carrie Woke Up In The Nurse's Office. She Was Feeling Dizzy And A Bit More Nauseous From This Morning. Miss Collins Sat Next To Her Holding A Cup Of Water.

"How Do You Feel, Carrie", Miss Collins Asked Handing Her Water

"Fine, I Guess", Carrie Answered

Carrie Took A Sip From Her Water And Laid Back Down.

"Carrie, The Nurse Called Your Mother", Miss Collins Said, "She's On Her Way".

Carrie Stood Up From The Bed. She Started Feeling Wobbly And Almost Fell To The Ground When Miss Collins Caught Her.

"Take It Easy, Carrie", Miss Collins Said Putting Carrie Back On The Bed.

As Carrie Laid Back Down, Margaret Entered The Office.

"What Happened To My Carrietta?", Margaret Nervously Said In A Fake Voice

"Calm Down, Mrs. White", Miss Collins Said, "She Just Fainted. She Also Threw Up And We Think The Staff Think It's Just A Stomach Bug. But We Suggest You Get Her In The Doctor Right This Minute"

Margaret Nodded And Grabbed Carrie's Hand And The Two Made Their Way To The Car. Along The Way, Carrie Sat Still In Her Seat Nervous. She Wasn't Sure What Would Happen Or What Was Wrong With Her. Carrie And Margaret Made It To The Hospital And The Two Sat In The Waiting Room.

"Carrie White", A Nurse Called Out

Carrie And Margaret Went Into The Room Where Carrie Sat On The Bed. A Nurse Came Back And Gave Carrie A Checkup. Finally After A Couple Of Minutes, The Nurse Came Back For A Blood Test.

"This Will Hurt A Bit, Carrie", The Nurse Said, "Don't Panic"

The Nurse Gave Carrie A Blood Test. After That, She Made Carrie Pee In A Cup. The Nurse Came Back With Results.

"Well, Its Solved", The Nurse Said, "Carrie Is Definitely Pregnant"

Carrie And Margaret Were Both In Shocked. The Nurse Explained A Couple Of Things To Margaret While Carrie Sat There Trying To Hold Back A Tear. Carrie And Margaret Made It Back To Their Car. Margaret And Carrie Made It To Tir House. It Was Quiet Until Carrie Said.

"Mama"

Margaret Came Up To Carrie And Punched Her Drawing Blood From The Nose. Carrie Backed Up As Margaret Grabbed A Cross.

"You Bitch", Carrie Yelled, "Do You Realized What You've Done. You're Carrying A Child. Satan Did This. We Must Bring The Devil Out Of You"

Carrie Noticed The End Of The Cross And Realized It Was Pointy And Sharp. Carrie Knew Margaret Was Try To Stab Her. Carrie Got Up From The Ground And Threw Margaret To The Floor. Carrie Ran As Fast As She Could To The Door.

"Come Back Here Child", Margaret Yelled

Carrie Grabbed The Nearest House Key. She Rushed Outside And Locked The Door. Carrie Began To Cry Silently And Also Began To Walk Down The Sidewalk. Carrie Was Alone. She Had A Child, She Had No Money, She Had No Clothes Or Anything. Carrie Had Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

As Carrie Was Walking Down The Sidewalk, A Red Car Was Following Her. There Was A Man Inside. He Had Tattoos On His Arms, Had A Cigar In His Hand, And Was Beeping His Horn At Carrie. Carrie Walked Faster Until The Red Car Stopped In Front Of Her.

"Hey Pretty Girl", The Man Said As He Pulled Down His Window

"Um Hi", Carrie Said Pulling Her Hair Back

"Where You Going?", The Man Asked

"Nowhere", Carrie Replied

"Then Why Are You Walking Alone At This Time", The Man Asked Again, "Shouldn't You Be In School?"

"I'm Not Supposed To Talk To Strangers", Carrie Said

"Your Talking To One Right Now", The Man Said

"But I Don't Know Your Name", Carrie Said

"The Names Jack", The Man Said, "What's Yours?"

"I'm Carrie", Carrie Said

"Why Are You Walking Alone Carrie?", Jack Asked

"I Just Left My House", Carrie Said, "All Because I Just Found Out Im Pregnant. That's All I Can Say"

"Get In The Car, Carrie", Jack Said Opening The Door For Carrie

Carrie Entered The Car And Buckled Her Seatbelt. Jack Began To Drive. Carrie Stared Out The Window. A Couple Of Minutes Later, They Stopped At An Apartment Complex. Jack Opened The Door Again For Carrie. Carrie Got Outside And Went Upstairs To Jack's Apartment.

"Make Your Self At Home", Jack Said Opening The Door

Carrie Opened The Door And Entered Where She Saw A Woman Wearing Leg Stockings, Heels, And Jean Skirt, And A Crop Top.

"Hey, Sammie", Jack Said, "I Want You To Meet Carrie. Carrie, This Is My Sister, Samantha"

"Nice To Meet You, Carrie", Samantha Said As She Shook Hands With Carrie

"Nice To Meet You Too", Carrie Said Nervously

"Why Don't You Sit Down And Watch Some Tv", Jack Said, "Im Gonna Start Cooking"

Carrie Sat Down On The Couch Next To Samantha, Who Was Watching M*A*S*H. For The Rest Of The Day, Carrie Thought About This. She Didn't Know These People. But Hopefully It Can Be People She Can Trust.


End file.
